heartboundfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower F2
Back Tower F2 is the second floor of The Tower. All but one of its 16 cubicles house a Faceless, barring A1 which appears to be either home to or frequented by Joe Regular. Characters *Joe Regular *That Guy *Whistler *Shortstack *Trapper *Chomper *Pool Pal Paul *Faceless *OScar Sublocations # Floor 2 # The Pool # The Watercooler Cafe # Gym F2 main map full.png The pool map full.png The Watercooler Cafe map full.png Gym map full.png The Visions ''' are caused by objects found through out the floor. There is a total of '''5 items to be found which is shown below in order of possible discovery. # Handbag : Found in The Watercooler Cafe. # Bracelet : Found in the Gym. (Shortstack is required to be here) # Locket : Found in The Pool. (Requires the whistle skill) # Key : Found in venting machine. (Use the change Joe gave you) # Chain : Found before entering The Boss's room.}} Main Lobby Unlike Floor 1, Floor 2 is notably cleaner as the broken grey floor of before now consists of a white and grey checker pattern. Here there is only 3 branching off paths compared to the 5 in Floor 1, not including the the door to The Boss which is unlocked after competing all the missions and 'Visions' on this floor. Although the cubicles only label 1A to 4D, they do all feature a high amount of detail as each include the Faceless´s personality through the props placed as well as the Faceless´s own unique dialog. An example of this is found in 4A. Here there are photos layered out around their desk which also featuring a camera too. From this we can gather that they are interested in photography. All of the areas here are accessible from first entering the level. * Top Right path: This leads to the The Pool. * Middle left path: This leads to the The Watercooler Cafe. * Bottom Right path: This leads to the Gym. image:F2 main im full.png|center|850px rect 0 1373 19 1624 The Watercooler Cafe rect 2990 868 3009 1119 The Pool rect 2985 1829 3008 2076 The Gym rect 302 1254 416 1339 Notes rect 2544 742 2653 826 Notes rect 2680 1702 2790 1785 Notes rect 660 1073 778 1341 Bunch Of Papers rect 912 1080 1012 1318 Bunch Of Papers rect 1627 1092 1708 1227 Neat Stack Of Papers rect 1881 1093 1962 1232 Neat Stack Of Papers rect 1047 724 1147 787 Big and Small Hamster rect 1248 757 1289 802 Sleeping Hamster rect 808 567 889 684 Computer rect 1996 672 2093 814 Photographs rect 2245 772 2307 831 Camera rect 917 1718 949 1776 Cactus rect 668 1717 758 1791 Potted Plants rect 917 2095 978 2182 Plant rect 1661 2089 1713 2173 Plant rect 1064 2103 1127 2153 Book rect 2249 2076 2295 2108 Stapler rect 1875 2094 1968 2161 Paper rect 2016 1632 2092 1784 Sandwiches rect 2247 1624 2309 1795 Drinks rect 2368 1656 2491 1852 Vending Machine rect 1637 1695 1710 1758 IN Tray rect 1882 1697 1954 1758 OUT Tray rect 1286 1759 1319 1791 Floppy Disk rect 503 1926 555 1989 Save Book poly 1163 770 1279 770 1225 589 Faceless poly 1749 771 1865 771 1811 590 Faceless poly 2120 772 2236 772 2182 591 Faceless poly 2126 1726 2242 1726 2188 1545 Faceless poly 1751 1723 1867 1723 1813 1542 Faceless poly 793 1731 909 1731 855 1550 Faceless poly 1167 1730 1283 1730 1229 1549 Faceless rect 772 2116 888 2241 Faceless rect 1149 2115 1262 2242 Faceless rect 1726 2113 1851 2241 Faceless rect 2108 2114 2218 2241 Faceless rect 2103 1157 2221 1280 Faceless rect 1730 1154 1851 1281 Faceless rect 775 1155 888 1281 Faceless rect 1147 1154 1253 1283 Faceless rect 758 617 913 733 Desk Draw rect 1131 619 1286 731 Desk Draw rect 1719 621 1874 734 Desk Draw rect 2093 621 2246 730 Desk Draw rect 2092 1280 2248 1340 Desk Draw rect 1716 1279 1875 1342 Desk Draw rect 758 1279 912 1340 Desk Draw rect 1131 1280 1288 1341 Desk Draw rect 757 1581 913 1691 Desk Draw rect 1130 1579 1288 1690 Desk Draw rect 1717 1580 1874 1692 Desk Draw rect 2092 1582 2247 1691 Desk Draw rect 757 2235 914 2301 Desk Draw rect 2092 2239 2246 2300 Desk Draw rect 1719 2236 1873 2302 Desk Draw rect 1132 2234 1288 2302 Desk Draw rect 759 622 914 731 Desk Draw About this image The Pool The Pool area is found squeezed on a narrow platform, yet bears a whole pool filled with Pool Pal Paul's black ooze. Four Sunbathing benches can be found near the side with half featuring towels and the other half featuring Joe Regular and That Guy. Found in the corner, a Umbrella table stands still with 2 cups occupying its surface. image:The pool im full.png|center|850px rect 234 41 483 373 Umbrella table rect 1083 403 1630 861 Pool Pal Paul rect 557 474 761 652 Joe Regular rect 649 231 881 412 That Guy rect 650 647 880 822 Sunbathing Bench rect 560 390 774 560 Sunbathing Bench rect 1314 308 1400 369 Locket rect 0 495 25 859 Main Lobby About this image The Watercooler Cafe The cafe is a small cosy area where four tables can be found occupied by shades and Shortstack. Along the front 'wall' includes plaques featuring the menu and sign of the cafe, while opposite on the far side of the room, the counter sits. The counter is observed by Whistler who's propped behind the till and radio, which bellows songs and jumps to the theme. Nearby are a stack of cups and the coffee machine waiting to be used. image:The Watercooler Cafe im full.png|center|850px rect 1783 406 1807 777 Main Lobby rect 1547 248 1728 341 Cafe sign rect 716 77 838 255 Menu sign rect 537 542 605 642 Radio rect 322 563 397 645 Stacked cups rect 1199 280 1331 383 Short Stack rect 1184 473 1345 681 Faceless rect 913 210 1071 413 Faceless rect 909 608 1071 811 Faceless rect 450 655 505 722 Whistler rect 440 219 549 509 Handbag About this image Gym When entering the Gym, a bench greets you. Nearby, the lockers can be found mainly dirty while the last one stands proud as damaged and beaten, unlike one, which features no door but a sweaty sock. Next to and below are some weights for heavy lifting, one sitting still while the other claimed by Shortstack. The Boxing bag hangs over, looking down at the two treadmills spinning in a race. image:Gym im full.png|center|850px rect 249 51 330 324 Locker rect 337 46 418 319 Locker rect 424 45 505 318 Locker rect 510 43 591 316 Locker rect 596 44 677 317 Locker rect 834 784 882 825 Braclet rect 166 175 218 236 Socks rect 1358 374 1512 579 Trapper rect 1349 570 1517 787 Chomper rect 785 202 920 311 Shortstack rect 0 480 21 877 Main Lobby About this image Category:The Tower (Location) Category:Location